One More Time
by Hartorotica
Summary: A thing for the Streamys kiss cos it was a PRETTY BIG DEAL AND I'M EXCITED ABOUT IT ARE YOU JUST AHHHHH yeah sorry.


SFW, SFF, 1.026 words. Dedicated to the people who were very enthusiastic about the Streamy's kiss.

**One More Time**

"Did you get it?"She's faintly aware that Grace is leaning in closer again, and even though she realises it's because haha, how funny, she can't help but fiddling with her thumbs for just a second. Stephen looks at the camera screen and then gives her a thumbs up, and Hannah finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was keeping in all that time. Someone yells cut and then people start moving around the set again. As if nothing happened. And something did happen – she kissed Grace.

"Nice acting, dude." She smiles at Grace, who's fixing her hair, "Good job."

"You too." Grace smiles back, "Nice lip balm by the way, what is it?"

"Borrowed it off Sarah. Some strawberry thing."

"It's nice." Grace purses her lips, "Right, I, eh," She gestures, "I'm gonna change out of these."

Hannah watches the tall blonde leave the set, adjusting her dress as she walks off.

That's that done. She walks over to where the director and some other people are watching the footage, and squirms her way into the small group, near the front, so that she can watch the video properly.

"That was not bad. Let's do it one more time and see what happens."

"Did you get it?"

The group laughs and cheers, and Hannah has to admit that they look good. They look really good. It's quirky and funny and it's an ideal fit with Olga's kiss and the insanity that was Flula and Glozell. They watch it again, and this time she just looks at Grace. Grace, who runs her fingertips over her eyebrows. Grace, who grimaces and puts her hand up in Hannah's face. Grace, who gestures in between them. Grace, who counts to seven and then just stands there, waiting for Hannah to push herself upon the tips of her toes and lean in and actually kiss her.

It's great acting.

It's very great acting.

Only it's not. Because the camera doesn't show how clammy her hands felt when she touched Grace's arms through the sleeves, and doesn't capture how she felt her heart thud in her throat. There's no showing of how she curled her toes in those sneakers before she reached up and there's no way it tells the audience that when she pulled out of the kiss, everything clicked in her head.

Because it clicked in her head. It made sense.

"They'll love this." Stephen pats Hannah's back, "Well done. Really well done. How about we take a break for fifteen and I'll send the make-up girls in, and then you two do the intro videos?"

"Sounds good, yeah." Hannah nods, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

She walks through the hallways of the studio almost automatically. Left, then right, then right again, until she's in front of a simple white door with her and Grace's nametag printed onto it. She knocks twice, to be polite, and then opens it up.

"Oh, it's you." Grace greets her as she pulls the black top over her head. She's braided her hair, and Hannah's not sure how she managed to do that in the ten minutes she's left Grace by herself, but it looks good "You alright?"

"What?" Hannah frowns, "Oh. Yeah, sure, yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Grace flips her hair over her shoulder, "What's up?"

"Grace," Her friend's name rolls past her lips weirdly this time, "Great acting."

The blonde laughs, awkwardly. It's almost as awkward as the way she put her hands up in between their bodies when Hannah kissed her. There's a bit of distance in between them, at least a few steps, and it has Hannah wondering how many steps she'd have to take to stand in Grace's personal space. Grace's laughter has subsided, and now it's just silence.

"Yeah," The older girl tries, "You too."

"That's the thing," Hannah purses her lips, "I don't think I was, entirely."

There you go. Out and open.

"You weren't entirely what, sorry?"

"Acting." Hannah sighs, "I don't think all of that was acting.

"Oh."

Grace leans back against the table, and Hannah takes a couple of steps towards her, before crossing her arms and looking down at hi-tops sneakers with a bit of a point.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but were you, you know," Hannah pauses,

"Acting?" Blue eyes meet brown, "Like, the whole time?"

"Maybe?" Grace's eyes flicker in between Hannah's, "Maybe not entirely? I don't know."

"That's fine." Hannah bounces back immediately, "That's totally okay. Look, it was just us doing a job, and we got a bit mixed up about it. That's cool. Stuff like that happens. I mean, we're friends, we're close, we were asked to kiss. It's normal that we feel weird about it." She laughs, and hates it, because it's the fakest sound she's ever made, "Right?"

"Right." Grace echoes, before pushing herself off of the edge of the table, "Hey Hannah?" She looks at Grace, five foot nine of awkward beauty, "Let's just do it one more time and like," She purses her lips together, "See what happens?"

"You want me to -" Hannah gestures in between them, "Like – you're asking me to, you know."

"Yeah." Grace smiles nervously, "I'd make the move, but God knows I'm not good at initiating anything, especially not stuff like this, because -"

Hannah shuts her up, quite literally.

Within seconds, she's up in Grace's personal space, hands on bare arms this time. She stands on the tips of her toes, again, although now Grace is leaning down more, and it somehow works better. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Grace's lips feel warm against hers. Warm, and soft, and a fucking perfect fit when she lightly shifts and pulls back a fraction before kissing her again. It lingers more, this time, and Grace's hands move up to her neck, then her cheeks, until Grace's thumbs are on her cheeks and the tall blonde's fingers curl into the back of her hair gently. Meanwhile, her own hands slide down to a slim waist, squeezing gently before pulling Grace in closer.

This time, there's no acting about it.


End file.
